It is well known that an archer's accuracy can be improved using various stabilizing techniques. Among these is what is known in the art as a stabilizer. Stabilizers generally provide a counterbalance to the bow itself thereby improving the archer's ability to hold the bow steady.
However, the stabilizer art suffers from a number of problems. First, stabilizers are generally sold in pre-set lengths that cannot be adjusted. As a result archers are forced to purchase multiple stabilizers for different shooting applications. Similarly, stabilizers can be heavy, inconvenient, and expensive.
Additionally, nearly all serious hunters carry vision enhancing devices in the field. The most preferred device is binoculars. This is due largely to the fact that binoculars are relatively lightweight and can be easily transported. However, all such optical devices require that the user hold the optical device steady as they look through the device. This requires significant physical effort and limits the duration that most hunters can use the optical device.
Some solutions to this problem include tripods or other types of stands, which can hold the optical device. However, these types of solutions are often bulky, heavy, require time to step up and take down, and are inconvenient. As a result, most hunters choose not to use such devices and instead opt to carry binoculars without any support device
Additionally, optical devices generally require the use of both of the user's hands. This means that the user may not be able to operate calling devices, archery equipment, shooting equipment, or other equipment, and the optical device at the same time.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and apparatuses that provide a lightweight means for steadying a bow and that may serve as a platform for holding optical devices in the field as disclosed herein.